thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гилберт Калгараунд
Гилберт Калгаранд — граф Калгаранда, города в королевстве Эльфегорт, и муж графини Микулии Калгаранд. Юный Гилберт полюбил простолюдинку и женился на ней с благословения своих подданых. Гилберт Калгаранд was the Earl of Calgaround in Elphegort, and the husband of Countess Mikulia. Falling in love with the mysterious florist, the young Gilbert married the commoner with his people’s blessing. History Биография Early Life Юность Гилберт родился в Калгаранде в EC 118 и со временем занял место главы семьи Калгаранд, и унаследовал титул седьмого графа.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Около EC 141, граф Калгаранд познакомился в городе с цветочницей Микулией Грионьо, недавно прибывшей в город, и полюбил её с первого взгляда.Flower of the Plateau Born in Calgaround in EC 118, Gilbert eventually became the head of the Calgaround Family and inherited its title as the seventh Earl.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Around EC 141, Earl Calgaround met the new and popular florist in town, Mikulia Greeonio, and instantly fell in love with her.Flower of the Plateau Flower of the Plateau Цветок плато Через некоторое время Гилберт и Микулия начали встречаться и получили благословение горожан на долгую и счастливую жизнь.Flower of the Plateau Позже они обручились и в EC 147 поженились. Когда Гумина Глассред посетила семью, она нарисовала их портрет, который Гилберт повесил в городской королевской библиотеке. В EC 151, Микулия отравила графа Калгаранда Гифтом и вскоре он умер.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Sometime after, Gilbert and Mikulia entered a romance and were blessed with the townspeople to have long and happy lives together.Flower of the Plateau Afterward, the two got engaged and later married each other in EC 147. When Gumina Glassred visited the family later on, Gilbert posed beside his wife while the prime minister painted their portrait together, hanging the finished painting in the town’s royal library. In EC 151, Earl Calgaround was poisoned by Mikulia with Gift and died soon after.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Legacy Наследие Было решено, что граф умер от неизвестной болезни. Позже разнеслась молва, что его отравили и что это дело рук Микулии, которая, как подозревали, совершила и два других таинственных убийства. Эти слухи вдохновили Юкину Фризис на написание рассказа «Цветок плато», вошедшего в «Потерянный список сказок Фризис». Эти же слухи позже понудили Ханну Лорре посетить Калгаранд, чтобы выведать правду о Микулии Грионьо.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 After his death, it was determined he had died of an unknown illness. In the years that followed, tales were passed down that he was possibly poisoned, connecting his death to the two other mysterious deaths believed to be perpetrated by Mikulia. A short story inspired by the tales of Gilbert and Mikulia entitled «Flower of the Plateau» was written by Yukina Freezis and became among the Lost List of Freezis Fairy Tales. The folklore surrounding Gilbert and his wife later prompted Hanne Lorre to investigate Calgaround to understand the truth about Mikulia Greeonio.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Personality and Traits Личность и черты Гилберт был добродушным и любящим человеком, не брезговал общаться со своими поддаными и был ими за это любим, и даже женился на простолюдинке. Питал нежные чувства к Микулии,Flower of the Plateau но позже был ею убит.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Gilbert was a kindhearted and loving man. Despite his nobility, Gilbert wasn’t afraid to mix with his people, openly marrying a commoner, and was seemingly loved by his people. While showing his transparent affections for Mikulia in their youth,Flower of the Plateau Gilbert was eventually killed by his wife. Character Connections Отношения Микулия Калгаранд: жена Гилберта. Хоть девушка была простолюдинкой и об её жизни почти ничего не было известно, Гилберт влюбился и открыто ухаживал за ней. Предположительно, так и не узнав о грязном прошлом жены, он любил её и был с ней до самой своей смерти. Mikulia Calgaround: Gilbert’s wife. Falling in love with the beautiful and kind florist despite her lower station, he deeply and openly cared about the girl despite knowing little of her past. Never learning of her sordid history, he presumably continued to live with and love his wife until meeting an untimely end. Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение * Имя Гилберт — германского происхождения и значит «яркий обет». * Фамилия Калгаранд (カルガランド), возможно, отсылка к английскому выражению «Merry-Go-Round» (メリーゴーランド) — «карусель». * The name Gilbert derives from Germanic, meaning «bright pledge». * His surname, Calgaround (カルガランド), may be a subtle reference to the English term «Merry-Go-Round» (メリーゴーランド). Gallery Галерея Songs Песни= FotPGilbertMikulia.png|Gilbert as he appears in Flower of the Plateau Появление Гилберта в Flower of the Plateau |-| Books Книги= GiftHanneMikuliaGilbert.png|Portrait of Mikulia and Gilbert in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Портерт Микулии и Гилберта в Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Appearances Появления * Flower of the Plateau (first appearance) (первое появление) * Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (appears in portrait) (появление на портрете) * Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook * The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) References Источники }} en:Gilbert Calgaround fr:Gilbert Calgaround es:Lista_de_Personajes_Secundarios_de_Regalo_de_la_Princesa_del_Sueño#Gilbert_Calgaround Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Эльфегорт‏‎